


Family Always Matters

by melanie1982



Category: Family Matters (US TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Closure, Endings, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: I've noticed the dearth of Family Matters fan fiction.I just finished watching the entire series (when it first aired, I quit watching around season six or so). I'm pretty bummed that the show didn't get their final season and a chance to tie up all the loose ends.Here's my little contribution to the fandom.
Relationships: Myra Monkhouse/OMC, Stefan Urquelle/OFC, Steve Urkel/Laura Winslow
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

/If you can find a simple solution to a complex problem, you can become very rich.

Steve Urkel was living proof of that notion.

After several false starts, he had invented a fool-proof superglue AND a fool-proof superglue remover. It was strong enough to be used in the construction of cars, jets, tanks, even space shuttles, saving the DoD and private industries untold billions in metal and other raw materials. With the money from his double discovery, Steve could finally afford to give Laura the wedding of her dreams. 

He gave each member of the Winslow family a cash gift as a token of his gratitude for their two decades of putting up with him. Carl was able to pay off their mortgage and all other debts, as well as get the original Harriette out of the repair shop; Eddie was able to put a down payment on his own home; Estelle and Fletcher planned a wild week-long trip to Vegas; Judy was allowed to return home from staying with Aunt Rachel in Detroit since they could now afford her care; and 3J had a college fund set up in his name. It was the beginning of a bright, stress-free future for all of them.

Laura opted for a low-key wedding, held at the church of her childhood. The planning was simple enough, but for some reason, every caterer, bakery, or decorator they contacted refused to take the job.

"Steve, I don't get it. We've got enough money to hire the best, and nobody wants to work for us."

Steve concurred. "I know, my love. Why, I've called half the businesses in Chicago, including Pietrek's Polish Pierogi Palace, Brenda's Barkery Bakery, and some place called Meatza Hut. We're running out of options."

Laura sighed, setting her wedding plan binder on the coffee table. Steve sat beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. A horrible thought occurred to him. "Laura," he began.

"Yes, Steve?"

"Can you think of anyone who might want to, oh, say, sabotage our nuptials?"

She studied her fiancee for a long moment. "You mean, a certain ex of yours?"

He nodded, then added, "Or even one of yours."

Laura had to consider that possibility, too. "You think someone from our past has been getting us blacklisted from all those businesses?"

"It just makes too much sense. Why else would so many places turn down good money?" 

Laura rested her head against Steve's body. "So what do we do? Beg? Bribe? Hire a private investigator?"

Steve weighed up their options. "No. None of those. I say we throw an engagement party, and invite all the people who might be trying to interfere with our wedding."

"You want to get a group of potentially hostile exes together to celebrate the fact that none of them get to marry either one of us?" 

"Why, sure. And when they arrive, we'll have a special, personalized gift for each of our guests."

He had that twinkle in his eye again, the one that used to fill Laura with dread, but these days filled her with butterflies. "I think I see where you're going with this. Anything I can do to help?"

He smiled. "Just give me a kiss to kick-start my inspiration, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had been busy re-calibrating his old transformation chamber. Laura came down to the basement to take a peek at how her man was doing.

"The guests should start arriving any minute. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Abso-tootle-utely. I think this may be the best way to tie up all the loose ends before you and I tie the knot and get tangled up together."

Laura had to laugh at her fiancee's suggestive eyebrow-waggling. Beneath the playful humor, though, she felt the giddy anticipation of their upcoming wedding - and, after that, their wedding night.

Gulp.

"Okay, Steve. I'll go man the door, and we'll meet you down here once everyone's arrived."

Within the hour, everyone who had been curious or masochistic enough to show up had gathered in the Winslow basement. Stefan cut a dashing, if dejected, figure in his off-the-runway attire, and Myra was still stunningly gorgeous, if one could look past the glassy stare of those doe eyes fixated on Steve. A smattering of other exes were milling about, mingling and swapping stories of commiseration, near-misses, and outlandish memories.

"Attention, everyone," Steve began, rapidly clinking his glass of Kool Aid with the stirring spoon. Several pairs of eyes slid in his direction (except Myra's, whose eyes hadn't left him, nor blinked, for several minutes). "You probably think we've invited you all here to rub your noses in our steaming pile of happiness - but rest assured, neither one of us bear any of you any ill will. I know that our coupling-up has left some of you with broken hearts and shattered dreams, and I don't want to leave anyone out in the cold. I should know how it feels to be alone, rejected, unworthy, unwanted, totally disposable - "

"Uh, Steve? Not exactly a pep talk," Laura interjected (gently). 

"Anyhoo. Behold, my improved Transforduplication Chamber!"

"Transforduwhatnow?," Stefan asked, scoffing.

"Oh! Glad you asked. Well, I simply place some DNA into this chamber, and it reproduces the organism the sample comes from - with a few added features. I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised with the results."

Stefan and Myra watched intently as Steve and Laura approached the chamber. "Ladies first," Steve prompted, and a nervous but trusting Laura stepped into the left chamber of the machine.

"I love you," she mouthed as he began to close the door.

"I love you more," he mouthed back. 

A worried Stefan took several steps forward as Urkel began to unscrew the lid of a vial, tipping its contents into the side of the machine. "Uh, Steve? Are you sure this is - "

"Shhhhh," Steve said, cutting him off, "Not while I'm pouring."

Myra, too, was on tenterhooks. Would Laura die - or, equally as wonderful, disappear? 

The machine's lights flickered and buzzed, draining the power from the rest of the house for several seconds. The buzzing died down, followed by a melodic kitchen-timer 'ding.'

As Steve opened the door to the left chamber, Laura emerged, looking slightly shaken but none the worse for wear. Steve AND Stefan were both relieved, but as Laura moved to open the next chamber, Stefan was completely blindsided.

A gorgeous, sensuous creature in a slinky little number emerged from the machine. Even Myra was impressed.

"Well hello, handsome," the newcomer purred, stalking towards Stefan. That voice; it was familiar, and yet - 

"Um, hi," Stefan managed, losing his cool for a moment.

"I'm Laurette - as fast and sleek as a Corvette. Wanna take me for a spin?"

He couldn't get over it. She looked so much like his love, but cooler, sexier, and, apparently, oblivious to Steve or any other man in the room.

"Well, whaddya think?," Steve asked, startling Stefan with his proximity. 

"She.. She's perfect." 

Laura felt only the slightest pang of rejection or wistfulness at seeing Stefan drooling over her sexed-up clone. 

Stefan managed to take his eyes away from his new lady friend long enough to address his host. "You made her for me?"

"Well, sure. I mean, you helped me out a lot over the years, and, it just didn't seem right to leave you all alone. I created you, and I don't want you to suffer. You need a partner, a mate, a match, and I'm hoping Laurette will be, if not a replacement, a pretty sweet consolation prize."

Laurette was already cuddling into Stefan's chest, fitting his body just as perfectly as Laura used to. "Made for me," he marveled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you, Steve."

They locked eyes for a moment, and all enmity and resentment had faded away. "You're welcome, Stefan."

Stefan cast only a passing glance back at Laura before taking Laurette by the hand, heading up the stairs and out of their lives for good.

"Now, for my next trick," Steve teased, finishing with his trademark laugh and snort combo. Laura helped Steve get into the left chamber, giving him a good-luck smooch before sealing the door.

Myra watched with growing suspicion as Laura added another vial of solution and pulled the switch. When the ding sounded, the original Steve emerged, and Myra's heart resumed beating.

The door to the right chamber opened, and the nerdiest sex-god Myra had ever seen emerged, ignoring his maker and all others in the room as he headed towards her.

"Whoa, mama! I'd make a joke about our chemistry, but I'm afraid it wouldn't get a reaction. Hee hee hee hee hee *snort snort*."

Myra was speechless. She looked at the original, then at the copy, then at the original again. The altered clone extended a hand in greeting. "Stevie Urkee. Glad to meet ya."

A science joke as a pick-up line, the exagerrated snort, the ultra-hiked-up pants (and retro suspenders!)... Myra had always been skeptical of 'love at first sight,' but Stevie was about to convince her.

"I.. I.."

Stevie gestured towards Myra with his thumb, addressing the couple. "Not much of a talker, is she?"

"Oh, give her time," Laura teased.

Myra grabbed Stevie by the suspenders, getting his attention. "Tell me quick - what's the square root of 978,345?"

Stevie made a dismissive "pfft" sound. "Too easy. Nine hundred eighty nine point one one three two thr - "

She never let him finish, replacing digits with her tongue. Stevie, to his credit, seemed remarkably adaptable.

When Myra came up for air, her glassy expression had softened into one of desire and awe.

"What do you think of Miss Laura Winslow?"

Stevie gave her an appraising once-over. "Meh. Why settle for iron sulfide, when there's a gorgeous nugget of pure aurum right in front of me?"

Myra's hope grew to three times its size. There was just one more test he had to pass.

"Do you like.. polka?"

Stevie was incredulous. "Baby, I love to polka 'til I PLOTZ."

Bam. SOLD.

"Oh, Stevie! We're perfect for each other in every way!"

In her rabid excitement, Myra forgot her manners, barely stopping long enough to retrieve her coat before polka-ing out into the night with her soulmate.

One by one, the guests found it in their hearts to resolve themselves to the fact that Laura and Steve were happy - truly, disgustingly happy - and that nothing was going to stop them from living happily and dorkily ever after.

With the party behind them, and the would-be saboteurs preoccupied, Laura fell asleep that night in the peace of knowing things would be much easier from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

With the nogoodniks placated, wedding planning went.. well, according to plan. 

The big day arrived, and the church looked beautiful - but nothing compared to the radiance of the bride.

She had opted for a sleek white sheath, modern and sophisticated (and wearable to other events once the wedding was just a memory). Steve wore a traditional tux, his pants sitting at waist level for once, and not a suspender in sight. He was toying with the idea of laser eye surgery, but Laura secretly hoped he'd keep his glasses; they were so much a part of him, so in keeping with the man he had become.

The man she loved.

Everyone who truly mattered was there: all of the Winslows, a smattering of Urkels, teachers and other faculty from their school days, and of course, dear friends. Waldo was a groomsman, while Maxine was chief bridesmaid. Eddie stood in as best man, and a beaming Carl gave Laura away, knowing she wouldn't truly be going anywhere, as Steve had bought his childhood home, right next door to the Winslows. Carl was resisting Steve's suggestion of knocking the two houses into one; he had to draw the line SOMEWHERE - but, come what may, Steve Urkel was sure to still be a frequent visitor to their home.

Laura was elated, but she did feel sorry for Steve, knowing his parents hadn't cared enough to attend, or even to send their best wishes. She had broached the subject carefully just a day before, but Steve had assuaged her concerns.

"Laura, my parents have never cared enough about me to show up for any of my big moments or accomplishments - so why would I want them to start now? They always had this way of tearing me down, and, well, your family was always there to help build me up again. My folks taught me self-reliance and determination by neglecting and abusing me; your family taught me forgiveness and trust by being there for me."

"Even me, Steve? Even all those thousands of times I was cruel or dismissive or - ?"

She had been teary-eyed, realizing the full scope of pain she must have caused him.

"Laura, you were being honest about how you felt. You didn't lead me on or date me out of pity. And when your feelings finally changed, you were honest with me about that, too, and that's just one of the qualities I admire you for."

"Just one?," she'd teased, swiping at her eyes.

"I've got a whole lifetime to list the others," he'd replied.

She had nodded. "By this time tomorrow, you'll officially be part of my family."

He already felt like he had been for a long time.

Now, watching his bride approach the altar, Steve felt that his heart couldn't possibly be any fuller without bursting.

Eddie placed a hand on Steve's back, afraid the groom might faint.

Carl, ignoring the trembling of his arm, placed Laura's hand in Steve's. He had never seen her look happier.

Steve, for his part, had never looked more at peace.

The preacher began.

"Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.."

Soon it was time for the couple's personal vows. 

"Laura, I've loved you since the first day we met. Through all the ups and downs of my life, you've been my constant, my lighthouse in the storm. I always felt at home with your family; you've all given me something I wouldn't have had any other way - but it was always you, Laura, who made me feel the safest. When I look at you, I see love in human form."

Eddie handed Steve the ring he'd bought for Laura for the school marriage assignment all those years ago. It was simple, but elegant, and it fit her finger perfectly, just as Steve had managed to fit around her heart.

"Steve, through all the upheavals and adventures, you never lost faith in me. You saw me as beautiful, smart, strong, and valuable as a person, even when my choices were foolish or selfish, and even when my actions brought you pain. You've been my truest friend, and when I look at you, I see faith in human form."

Several guests were moved, reaching for their hankies.

Laura placed the ring from Maxine's ring pillow onto Steve's finger. It was a simple gold band to complement her own, only his had no stone. It was an endless golden circle, just like his love for his bride.

The preacher pronounced them man and wife, and Steve took the first true, free breath of his entire existence. 

\-------------------------

"Signed, sealed, delivered," he sighed as they arrived at the honeymoon suite, music still wafting through his soul.

"Well, not totally .. delivered. Not yet," Laura teased, yanking Steve towards the shower by his tie.

If any of the other hotel guests objected to the periodic late-night exclamations of "Whoa, mama!," they never mentioned it.

\--------------------------

In the morning, Laura woke in the arms of a handsome, loving man.

Steve was bashful and unsure of himself, waiting for her to speak first.

"Last night was perfect," she reassured him.

"I didn't .. hurt you?"

She considered it for a moment, thinking back. "Well, any new kind of.. physical activity can cause soreness, Steve, but it's a good pain. You were very gentle with me. Thank you."

He relaxed.

"In fact..," she continued, "why don't we order breakfast in bed, and then.."

Steve's eyebrows went sky-high. "Why, Mrs. Urkel, you saucy little minx."

"I'll take that as a sign of your approval?"

"Oh yeahhhhh," Steve confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first Christmas as man and wife was a family affair.

All the Winslows gathered in the living room, with the Urkels - Carl was still tempted to laugh every time he had to refer to his daughter's married name - at the center, on the couch.

There were many thoughtful gifts, a few gag gifts, and several random gifts (courtesy of Steve). After a splendid feast, as the family prepared to head off to their respective beds for the night, Laura clinked her dessert spoon against her glass.

"Everybody, we have one more present for you."

"Well, it's not technically ready yet," Steve blurted out; "Give it a few more months."

Carl and Harriette exchanged a look. Estelle had already cottoned on, and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna be a great-grandma! How about that! That's the best gift I've ever received! Thank you, sugars!"

Harriette patted Carl's hand. "C'mon, Grandpa. Let's congratulate the kids and get ready for bed. Judy, Richie and 3J wanna go skating tomorrow."

Laura received gentle congratulatory hugs from everyone, while Steve got handshakes and good-natured "'atta boy" pats on the back.

"How soon?," Estelle wanted to know.

"By Easter," Laura confessed.

"Ooooh, a chocolate baby is JUST what I want in my Easter basket," she teased.

"Oh, Estelle, you old scamp," Steve teased back.

Softening for a moment, she addressed the couple. "You did good, children. You did good. I'm glad you two finally figured things out."

Laura tilted her head, casting a questioning glance at her husband.

"Don't look so confused, honey. I was always rooting for you two. Now, go home and get your rest; you gotta grow me a big, healthy great-grandbaby."

As the Urkels settled down for the night, Laura once again wished Steve had his own family to shower him with love. It poked and prodded her mind over the next few months, until nesting instincts pushed it out entirely.

\-----------------------------

"Seven pounds, six ounces. Perfect."

Steve was over the moon. Their daughter, Stephanie Estelle Urkel, was healthy, and (blessedly) looked like her mother.

Congratulatory gifts and flowers had arrived in a steady stream. Just as Laura was preparing to rest, there was one more arrival.

"More flowers for the new mom," the nurse said, bringing in a very exotic-looking plant.

"Who is that one from, Steve?"

"Hmm. There's a card, and it's addressed to both of us."

Laura opened it, feeling slightly wary. 

"Well, what's it say, mama?"

"It says, 'We'll be in the lobby until 7 p.m. If you don't invite us up, we'll understand.' It's signed, 'Sebastian and Seraphina.'"

Steve's face fell, his stomach churning.

"My.. My parents? My parents are here? But, why? And how?"

Laura winced. "I.. I contacted them months ago at their last-known address. I told them about us getting married, and about the baby... but I never heard back. I didn't mention it because, well, I didn't want them to be able to hurt you all over again."

Steve's shock and anger dissipated in a blink. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Laura Lee?"

She smiled. "All the time. You can keep it up, though; I don't mind."

He hesitated.

"What should I do?"

Laura gave him a look, telling him it was his decision.

Steve gave his wife a kiss on the forehead, followed by one for his dozing daughter.

"I'll be back in a few, my love. I hope you're okay with a little more company."

She nodded. "Of course. I know how important family is, Steve."

He sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "Yeah. Family matters. Family ALWAYS matters."

\- End


End file.
